Je le hais je crois
by E8My
Summary: Une rock star arrogante , une jeune fille innocente que la magie opère.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alice m'avait inviter au groupe …... pardon je ne me souvient plus du nom., enfin bref

on va l'appeler le groupe inconnu comme ca il à un nom. Alice est complètement folle du drummer

qui s'appelle Jasper sa faisait quelques mois qu'ils se parlaient , donc non seulement ils la … bien plutôt

ils nous à inviter à son concert mais nous pourrons ensuite aller les voir en backstage. Je vais surement

regretter toute ma vie de l'avoir suivie à ce foutu concert car derière la voix angélique de ce putain de

sexy chanteur ce cache le diable incarner.


	2. Chapter 1 Les plus beau sont les plus co

** Chapitre 1 : Les plus beau sont les plus cons**

Ça aurait pu être un jours comme d'habitude aujourd'hui me lever manger , surement aller au toilette car c'est la moindre des choses , me soulager, prendre une bonne douche partir pour le travaille , oublier mes clés alors revenir sur mes pas à mon appartement , repartir vers ma voiture.

une mustang des années 70 que j'adore surtout parce que c'est mon père qui me la léguer et parce quel est magnifique tout simplement. Arrêter à un tim hortons prendre un bon café me dire qu'il me reste 4 heures de route entre détroit le lieu ou j'habite et buffalo le lieu où je travail , que je suis folle de faire autant de route pour un problème est que ce n'est pas moi qui décide ou il me place si je dois aller au canada je vais au canada si je dois aller en france je vais en france , tant que je reste dans le pays je dois prendre ma voiture sinon j'ai droit à l' reprend la ou j'en étais rendu ,après m'avoir lamenter sur ma vie, j'aurais continuer ma route en direction de serais arriver à mon travail en retard en je me serais fait une fois de plus disputer par mon patron. Je serais ensuite partie voir alice ma collègue et on se serait parler de tout et de rien . J'aurais fait mon travail et serais ensuite rentrer chez moi.

Mais cette journée restera graver dans ma mémoire car c'est à partir de ce jour que tout à commencer.

lundi 20 septemre 2010

_- putain de merde criai-je en me réveillant en sursaut._

à l'effet de l'eau glacé que alice bien sur qui d'autre m'avait lancer en pleine figure.

pendant que je dormai

-_c'est l'heure de se lever dit-elle en pouffant._

je me leva sur mon lit avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase le visage rougis par la fureur et l'esprit de vengeance enfin je crois sinon elle ne se serait pas enfui en courant , logiquement non?

_-ALICE REVIENT TOUT DE SUITE lui criai-je du en descendant les escaliers._

je me retrouva dans la cuisine toute dégoulinante d'eau froide alors qu'elle était derière ma table de cuisine

sur ses gardes.

-_Attend Bella j'ai une bonne raison pour l'avoir fait tu sais._

_-ah Ouais Quoi!_

-_Attend tu me déconcentre._

De quoi tu parle bong sang.

Je réfléchie au pourquoi du comment c'est évident.

Je vais te tuer bon sang lui dis-je.

je rouvrit ensuite rapidement mon réfrigérateur et lui écrasa un œuf sur sa jolie petite tête.

_-Bella me dit elle._

-_Mouais lui répondis-je en souriant._

Ta une bonne raison pour pas que je te tue?

Ouais de un et bien je te le devais et de deux c'est bon pour les cheveux c'est prouvé scientifiquement tu sais.

elle me regarda ensuite attrapa une banane dans mon plat à fruit et me le lança en plein visage ca n'allait certainement pas se passé comme ca , l'heure qui suivie nous ne firent que se lancer des trucs ce qui fini par créer une bagarre de bouffe monstrueuse résignée, je pris une serviette blanche pour déclarer la paix et me leva. J'étais tellement sale j'avais surement chaque aliment de mon réfrigérateur

ainsi que de mon garde manger étaler sur mes vêtements.

-_Alice je vais prendre une douche là j'en peut plus._

Je peut emprunter ton autre salle de bain.

-_Ouais fais comme chez toi tu veut des vêtement je suppose._

-_non j'en ais apporter et pour toi aussi fit-elle._

je la regarda bouchebé , elle s'avait apporter du linge de rechange ce qui voulait dire que ..

_-tu as tout prévu fis-je ahurie et bien laisse moi te dire que je vais porter mes..._

elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir.

- _J'ai tout prévu comme tu dis mais vraiment tout tu peut bien regarder mais il n'y a plus de vêtements_

_ici sourit-elle._

je mis ma main dans mon visage baissant ma tête c'est pas vrai je n'avait pas envie de porter.

ces vêtement ils sont beaucoup trop indécent? ouais c'est le mot indécent.

-_ils sont sur ton lit bella me dit-elle en s'éclipsant vers ma salle de bain._

je remonta mes escaliers lourdement n'ayant aucune envie de voir la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisi.

je décida d'aller dans ma sale e bin avant de voir ce qu'elle m'avait choisi ,je soupira et glissa à l'intérieur de ma douche.

je me sentais bien dessous ma douche l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps . Elle me prit finalement moins

de temps que je ne pensais je voulais y rester indéfiniment.

Je sortit m'enroula dans une serviette et regarda enfin les fameux vêtements sur mon lit.

J'en eut le souffle coupé pour une fois Alice n'en avait pas trop mis j'allais être sexy

sans être dévergondée.

Sur mon lit il y avait des jeans noir skinny avec un magnifique haut vert

sans manche qui laissait une vue imprenable sur mes seins mais qui restait descend.

J'enfila le tout et me regarda dans le miroir elle choisissait vraiment bien les vêtements

le tout s'accordait à mon corps.

et pour finir j'enfila les petites ballerine ,pas de talon pour moi dieu soit loué.

je descendit les escaliers un par un m'apprêtant à dire

à Alice que sa tenue était magnifique

mes elle fut plus vite que moi

-_ watatoww Belly tu es magnifique les gars vont.._

Je la coupa dans son élan.

- _Attend une minute Alice ou on vas fis-je plaçant mes mains sur mes hanches._

-_ohohoh dit elle en souriant tu c'est jasper le mec super sexy que je te parlais._

-_ouais mais quel est le rapport avec moi fis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

-_et bien il a un groupe et il ma donner deux pass vip et j'ai penser à toi ma meilleure amie_

_tu vas venir dit ?_

Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser elle avait des yeux de chien battu.

Je fit mine de réfléchir.

- _bien sur Alice ques que tu crois je ne te laisserais jamais y aller seul._

- _Merci mille fois dit elle en me sautant dans les bras .`_

_-c'est rien tu sais mentis-je car c'était absolument tout._

-_Et tu c'est bell's les autres membres car je t'avertis tu ne touche pas à Jasper_

_sont absolument sexy surtout le chanteur._

-_Alice m'énervai-je tu sais que moi et l'assurance sa fait deux._

-_je te jure que se soir tu vas lâcher ton fou plaisanta t-elle enfin j'espère quoique sa ne me_

fe_rait pas de mal._

_-hum um pourquoi m'habiller si tôt._

_-il était 1 heure de l'après midi l'osque je t'ais réveiller fit elle outrée._

_-bah c'est sa._

-_écoute il est rendu trois heure et il faut que je te coiffe , te maquille il ne me reste que quatre heure m'annonça t-elle._

j'avais l'habitude de me réveiller tard avec mon job mais pas elle apparement.

le 2 heures qui suivirent Alice me maquilla et me coiffa elle se garda une heure

pour elle et lorsque je lui demanda pourquoi elle avait pris plus de temps pour

elle me dit qu'il y avait plus de boulot à faire avec moi je soupira.

Lorsque je me regarda dans le miroir je n'avais pas les mots

j'étais si belle.

-_Alice wow murmurai-je._

_-Je sais dit-elle fièrement elle tourna ensuite les talons pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain_

je l'entendit dans le salon écoutant une épisode des Simpson trop marrant lorsqu'elle

descendit , elle était superbe comme toujours

elle portai une jolie robe bleu en soie qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux

et des bottes en cuir qui la fessait paraitre beaucoup plus grande.

-_Tu es superbe lui annonçai-je_

_-merci fit-elle simplement_

Nous sortirent ensuite de l'appartement et nous dirigeame vers la voiture

en chemin nous ne parlions pas beaucoup en fait seulement moi car elle c'était une vraie

pipette elle parla surtout de jasper qu'il était magnifique grand blond intelligent.

Nous _arrivâmes_

ensuite dans la salle le premier groupe qui avait passé n'avait pas été très bon

en fait moi et le rap ... ce n'était pas trop ca j'écouta les groupe défiler jusqu'à,a ce qu'ils arrivent

ce n'était pas trop compliquer à savoir puisque Alice cria c'est eux regarde bella c'est eux.

Je balaya des yeux le groupe et celui qui accorda mon attention était le chanteur

il était magnifique j'avais beau être loin je voyait c'est yeux couleur émeraude qui me _transperça_

il passa d,un geste lent sa main dans ses magnifique cheveux couleur bronze et annonça

- _Salut nous sommes les lived for death_

l,lorsque j,entendit les premiers sont sortir de sa bouche je cru entendre un ange

_He said, "Son,_

_Have you see the world?_

_Well, what would you say_

_If I said that you could?_

_Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."_

_I said, "That sounds pretty good."_

Il a dit : " fils,

As-tu vu le monde ?

Eh bien, que dirais-tu

Si je disais que tu pouvais ?

Il suffit de porter cette arme, tu seras même payé "

J'ai dit : " Cela me semble très bien

_Black leather boots_

_Spit-shined so bright_

_They cut off my hair but it looked alright_

_We marched and we sang_

_We all became friends_

_As we learned how to fight_

Des bottes en cuir noir

Si astiquées, si brillantes

Ils ont coupé mes cheveux, mais ça m'allait bien

Nous avons marché au pas et nous avons chanté

Nous sommes tous devenus amis

Comme nous avons appris comment nous battre

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag_

_To the grave if I must_

_Because it's flag that I love_

_And a flag that I trust_

Un héros de guerre

Oui, c'est ce que je vais être

Et quand je rentrerai

Ils seront sacrément fiers de moi

Je vais porter ce drapeau

À la tombe si je le dois

Parce que c'est drapeau que j'aime

Et un drapeau dans lequel je crois

_I kicked in the door_

_I yelled my commands_

_The children, they cried_

_But I got my man_

_We took him away_

_A bag over his face_

_From his family and his friends_

J'ai donné des coups de pied dans la porte

J'ai crié mes ordres

Les enfants, ils pleuraient

Mais j'ai eu mon homme

Nous l'avons emmené

Un sac sur son visage

Loin de sa famille et de ses amis

_They took off his clothes_

_They pissed in his hands_

_I told them to stop_

_But then I joined in_

_We beat him with guns_

_And batons not just once_

_But again and again_

Ils ont enlevé ses vêtements

Ils ont pissé dans ses mains

Je leur ai dit d'arrêter

Mais alors j'ai participé

Nous l'avons frappé avec des armes

Et avec des matraques, et pas seulement une fois

Mais encore et encore...

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag_

_To the grave if I must_

_Because it's flag that I love_

_And a flag that I trust_

Un héros de guerre

Oui, c'est ce que je vais être

Et quand je rentrerai

Ils seront sacrément fiers de moi

Je vais porter ce drapeau

À la tombe si je le dois

Parce que c'est drapeau que j'aime

Et un drapeau dans lequel je crois

_She walked through bullets and haze_

_I asked her to stop_

_I begged her to stay_

_But she pressed on_

_So I lifted my gun_

_And I fired away_

Elle a marché à travers les balles et la brume

Je lui ai demandé de s'arrêter

Je l'ai supplié de rester là où elle était

Mais elle a continué d'avancer

Alors, j'ai levé mon fusil

Et j'ai tiré loin

_The shells jumped through the smoke_

_And into the sand_

_That the blood now had soaked_

_She collapsed with a flag in her hand_

_Et les douilles ont jailli à travers la fumée  
Et dans le sable  
Que le sang a désormais trempé  
Elle s'est effondrée avec un drapeau à la main  
Un drapeau blanc comme neige_

_A flag white as snow_

_A hero of war_

_Is that what the see_

_Just medals and scars_

_So damn proud of me_

_And I brought home that flag_

_Now it gathers dust_

_But it's a flag that I love_

_It's the only flag I trust_

Un héros de guerre

Oui, c'est ce que je vais être

Et quand je rentrerai

Ils seront sacrément fiers de moi

Je vais porter ce drapeau

À la tombe si je le dois

Parce que c'est drapeau que j'aime

Et un drapeau dans lequel je crois

_He said, "Son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say, if I said that you could?_

Il a dit : " fils, as-tu vu le monde ?

Eh bien, que dirais-tu

Si je disais que tu pouvais

l'orsque la chanson fut terminer je ne savait plus quoi faire mon coeur battait tellement fort

la peine et la rage d'aller frapper ce type m'envahirent même si ce qu'ils disait était vrai.

mon père était mort à la guerre je n'avais jamais voulu y croire me persuadant qu'il allait revenir.

5 ans maintenant.

Alice me compressa la main fortement pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était là, elle me tira

ensuite par le bras pou m'emmener en coulisse , il fallait trouver la porte 142 lorsque nous

la trouvame je me diriga directement vers elle et m'arrêta brusquement lorsque j'entendis crier

la porte légèrement entrouverte.

-_Qu'esque tu fais fit Alice._

_-Attend je veut entendre , ne parle pas._

**de l'autre coté de la porte**

-_Putain jaz tu fais emmener des groupies ici cria un mec que je ne voyait pas._

il parlai de nous putain de connard je m'apprêtait à entrer et lui dire ce que je pensait

lorsque Alice m'arrêta..

-_Attend fit-elle froidement elle avait perdu son sourire_

-_Écoute edwart elles sont sympa c'est bon ferme ta gueule._

-_Je veut pas de putain de fan ici ordonna t-il._

je n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le reste puisque ma maladresse pris le dessus et que je tomba directement sur la porte.

-_En plus elle écoute au porte fit-il_

je me releva d'un bon en colère et m'avança dans la pièce.

-_Qui est Edwart criai-je_

les 4 type dans la salle pointa quelqu'un derrière moi.

le putain de chanteur.

Le m'avança vers lui prêt à lui dire c'est quatre vérité.

-_Espèce de connard tu te crois le roi du monde_.

-_Je ne le crois pas fit-il je le suis il s'avança ensuite vers moi beaucoup trop proche de moi._

et me palpa les fesse.

je resta la ,la bouche ouverte comme une pauvre conne.

-_jolie ptit cul fit-il tu tes habiller en salope pour moi ce soir ?_

_**Voilà :) j'espere que sa vous à plus je vous remercie de me lire**_

_**et de me dire ce que vous penser sa me touche **_

_**c'est ma dernière anée de secondaire suggestion de robe de bal XD**_

_**Kiss :D Émilie **_


End file.
